Be My Bad Boy
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Duncan's time in jail is almost up when he gets a letter from a member of the old cast. What old feelngs will be rekindled? Who's heart will be hurt? Read on for all the drama! Takes place after all stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is what happens when you listen to Bad Boy by Cascada while thinking of story ideas. (Don't own the song. Just own the right to badly sing to it.)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, pyro! Letter for ya."<p>

"Yeah?" The teenage boy walked over to the bars of the cell and took the paper from the guard. The uniformed man stared at him and he glared, snapping at him. "What?!" These freaking guards always had some problem with him and were always giving him a hard time.

"Didn't know ya had a girlfriend, pyro." The guard walked away, laughing. "Must be a pretty dumb bimbo to be waiting all this time for you." What was that dumbass guard even talking about?

The boy scowled after the man before taking the letter out of the already torn open envelope. He smoothed it out and began to read.

_Dear Duncan,_

_How's prison treating you? Wow. Never thought I'd write that sentence. Then again it is you after all...just kidding! Anyway, I hope you've been doing alright. I'm sure it's not fun in there, but it'll be okay. You must enjoy the food at least. It can't be any worse than Chef's food. Haha. _

_I hope you're making friends. It's easy for you when you want to try. Despite what you wish, you're a really friendly guy. I hear time hoes quicker in there when you make friends and have a hobby. Since your main hobbies involve sharp objects, I'm thinking it'd be easier to make friends. You were good at it on Total Drama._

_So you get out in about a couple months, right? Don't worry. I plan on visiting the next visiting day, so there's something to mix it up before then. I'll even bring you a present if it's allowed. I can't wait to see you. It's been so long...too long... It'll be nice to see you after all this time._

_Can't wait until visiting day._

_Love vulture_

Duncan's pierced brow furrowed as he read the signature. Vulture? Who the hell was that? Well, based on the mentioning of Chef's food and Total Drama, he guessed it was someone from TD, but no one from the show had ever contacted him or visited him before. So why now?

He had heard bits and pieces about his old TD friends and fellow competitors here and there. Courtney had become a lawyer. Owen had his own cooking show where he invited inspiring chefs on the show. A lot had gotten big starts from the show, or so he heard. Zoey taught woman's self-defense near the apartment that she shared with Mike. He had been relieved to hear there had been no showing of Mal since the competition when he saw Mike and Zoey on a T.V. interview. They had talked about how they fell in love on the show and the interviewer, some plastic woman who had had way too much work done, had said it was incredibly romantic. Then, right then and there, Mike had gotten down on one knee and proposed. Naturally, a shrieking Zoey had tackled him exclaiming her acceptance, right before a dramatic kiss. He'd heard bits and pieces about the rest of the crew, but since none had bothered to visit or wrire, he didn't bother trying to keep tabs. Besides, everyone knew _exactly_ where he was.

Yet, the one person he was truly wondering what was going on with, the one person he wanted to catch some tidbit or hear some news about, he heard nothing about.

Why hadn't he heard anything about Gwen?

He'd find himself wondering how she was doing at the oddest times. He'd wonder if she was dating anyone, or seeing anyone. Hell, she could be married for all he knew.

Duncan's hands clenched tighter around his letter as he thought about that. He didn't want to think about her in another boy's arms...kissing another guy...

Grudgingly, he always had to face reality. He hadn't been over Courtney yet and had still wanted her. That was part of the reason he had wanted to be a bad boy. Courtney loved the bad boys. She wasn't interested in good little boys, but Gwen had been different. She had liked him for _him._ She was real and that's what he had always loved about her. Then being the idiot that he was, he had royally screwed that up. He had been after Courtney and lost Gwen. Now it was like Gwen had dropped off the face of the Earth. Was it because of him?

He crumbled up the letter and envelope and hurled them against the wall. His cellmate, Caine, nicknamed for being a big time crack dealer, rolled over on his bunk and picked up the crumpled paper. He skimmed over it, his floppy black bangs made it like he couldn't see at all, yet his vision was incredibly good and despite his reason for being in prison, he was a pretty smart guy. Smart in the book and street senses. He finished it after just a minute and made a low and long whistle. "So who do you think it's from?"

"If I knew that do you really think I'd look this frustrated?" Duncan nearly snarled at the smaller boy.

"Hey, easy, man..." Caine held up his hands defensively, making Duncan turn back to the cell door, before continuing. "Not my fault one of your girls wants some soon as you get out."

_That_ caught Duncan's attention. He spun and looked at the boy. "What...?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Caine glanced at him and waved the crumpled letter. "You can just tell, dude. The way the handwriting is all neat and the way they wrote. It's definitely a chick. Besides, didn't you have two pieces of tail back on that show? Or was that all it was? Just a big show?"

Duncan hated that about Caine. He was always quick to figure things out. Too quick. "No. It was real, man. That part was at least."

The black-haired boy stared for a minute. "So, which are you hoping is gonna be picking up the phone on the other side of that glass in a few weeks, Dunc?"

Duncan sighed and took the letter back, though not as roughly as he intended. "I don't really know..." He climbed up to his bunk and scanned over the letter once more before tucking it under his mattress. If Caine was right, then who was it? Courtney? Gwen...? Someone else? He groaned and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Well, visiting day wasn't too far away. He'd have his answer soon enough...

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my first TD fanfic so I hope everyone likes it! My few recent stories haven't been very popular so the first chapter of this is really short. I plan on the other chapter being longer and they'll be posted soon if I get positive feedbavk on this. Hope ya liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It seemed like visting day was taking years to get there instead of just a couple weeks. Duncan found himself constantly restless. He was always pacing in the cell or tapping his foot as if he could somehow use the kinetic energy to speed up time. Unfortunately, time kept going by at its regular pace and it was way too slow for Duncan's taste.<p>

Tap. Duncan lay on his bunk, one calf resting on the other leg's knee. Tap. He swung the foot and knocked the hard rubber of his shoe against the equally hard cement wall. Tap. It was so dull in this little cell. Tap. Should he work out? Tap. Should be just lay here? Tap.

"Will you cut that out?!" Caine hissed at him from below.

Duncan paused. "Hmmm?"

"The freaking foot tapping?"

"Oh, was it bothering you?" Duncan smirked. Tap.

"Screw you, Duncan."

Duncan smirked at the ceiling. "Sorry, man. I don't roll that way." From below him, the teen heard a laugh that sounded more like a hyena's cackle than a laugh.

"Who knew I had a freaking comedian for a cellmate?"

Duncan frowned. "Yeah...there's a lot you don't know about me, man."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I ever tell you how I got sent to Juvey?"

Duncan heard the mattress squeak and could feel Caine staring at him. "Yeah? Why did ya?"

The boy smirked. "That's something I haven't told you."

Caine groaned. "Dude, you really are a prick. Why do you even have a girl that's after you anyway? From what I saw, the girls on that show were pretty hot. Can't picture any of em being desperate enough to get some that they have to resort to you." Duncan ignored him, but Caine continued anyway, seeming perfectly happy to speak his speculative monologue. "Some of them girls weren't that smokin like that Sadie and Staci, this guy ain't a fan of junk in the trunk, but others had it goin on, like your two little pieces of tail. Personally, I think Gwen was hotter. That whole goth bit is sexy as hell and those kinds of chicks always seem to be into some kinky shit. Man, what I wouldn't give to be with a girl like that..." He made a low whistle and Duncan glared at the ceiling.

"Shut up and go to bed already." He rolled over and closed his eyes as the cell lights were shut off with a crackle followed by an amused cackle in the dark.

* * *

><p>The days kept on going by at their sluggish pace and Duncan thought he was liable to end up in the crazy room, but really he was so anxious for visiting day there was no way he'd miss it by ending up in a room with rubber walls. He never really realized how repetitive and dull the old criminal life was until he had something he was waiting for. Duncan continued his days quickly growing bored with the pattern he went through each day. The only thing to break it up was every day he worked in the laundry room, every day with Caine, except Wednesday and Friday. His days off he usually just moped in his cell and mentally counted and recounted the days until visiting day.<p>

He had never looked forward to it before. He had only ever had one visitor. Once when Caine's mom visited, who came on nearly every visiting day, had wanted to meet him. She called him 'a sweet boy' and asked him to keep an eye on Caine. Then she had given them each chocolate, Duncan's was shaped like a skull and Caine's shaped like a Scottie dog.

That had made Duncan raise an eyebrow in confusion. Caine had scowled and said one of the things he missed the most in prison was his Scottie dog, Winston. Duncan had burst out laughing, making Caine slug him in the jaw. Of all the names to name your dog? Winston? It had been worth getting slugged to laugh at that name... Some things were worth a little pain to get some satisfaction...

"So today's the day, Dunc?" Caine was leaning on the wall picking at a cuticle.

"Hmmm?" Duncan had just woken up and that was much too hard a riddle for someone who was struggling to escape sleep's sweet embrace.

"Visiting day?" Those two words made Duncan's eyes fly open and his mind to instantly start up.

"What? Already? Are you sure?"

Caine cackled. "Yeah, man. I'm sure. Did you forget already? I thought you were oh so excited for your secret admirer?"

The taller boy swung his legs over the edge of his bunk and hopped down. He felt nervous as all hell, but hoped to high heaven it wasn't obvious.

Apparently, his hopes fell a bit short.

"Man, you're sweating like a whore in church..." Caine cackled putting his hands on his knees as he struggled to breath.

"Look, mama's boy. You better shut up or your mom is going to be greeting a black eye." Duncan nearly growled out the threat.

Caine's eyes widened and he looked almost scared. Duncan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking apologetically at Caine. "My bad...I'm sorry, Caine...I'm just wound up so much about this mystery visitor thing..."

Caine's eyes moved back into their normal shape and he nodded. He still looked wary, but didn't look as scared anymore, so Duncan sighed in relief. He reached forward and ruffled Caine's hair as he heard footsteps approaching. "No need to be scared small fry..."

The smaller boy whacked Duncan's hand away and playfully punched his shoulder. "Scared? Of you? As if!" Both boys paused then snickered. They really had grown close enough to be brothers. The only other guy who had ever found a place in Duncan's heart had been DJ. True the guy wasn't younger and smaller like Caine, but he was sweet and kind and both guys had somehow snuck past Duncan's defenses. When Geoff had lost Bunny, Duncan didn't even want to imagine DJ's reaction. He had nearly lost it himself when he had lost scruffy as a kid. Turned out scruffy had simply run off and claimed a corner of the basement. He had been found when Duncan's mom had screamed seeing him. She may be a cop, but bugs still freaked her out. So when he heard Geoff had lost Bunny, he immediately stole a carrot from the kitchen and went into the woods. They weren't all bad days on Total Drama...

"Yo, Pyro!" A guard banged his night stick on the cell bars and gestured to Duncan. "Got a visitor." Duncan and Caine exchanged looks.

"Good luck, man." Duncan nodded and walked to the cell door. The guard regarded him before opening the door and leading Duncan down the hall, a hand clamped firmly on the teen's shoulder to guide him. Caine leaned through the bars and yelled. "Make sure to get a good look at her rack for me!" Duncan rolled his eyes, but felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

><p>This was the first trip Duncan had made down this hall. It lead to two areas: the visitor windows and the release area. Neither had applied to him yet for obvious reasons.<p>

The guard strode past the short hall that lead to the release area. Duncan caught a glimpse through the door's small window of a big burly man hugging a petite woman. He had two eyebrow piercings and a sleeve of tattoos that weren't exactly unicorns and puppies and he seemed to be well past his prime, although he didn't seem to be a weak and helpless old man just yet. The woman was pretty, except for an ugly scar that ran from the top of her left eyebrow across her nose down across her face to a little bit off the right side of her mouth, luckily neither of her eyes was in its path. Duncan wondered what she was doing with a man like that in a place like this. She looked so sweet and...innocent. They didn't seem to match. He was staring at her so sadly too, considering he had just been released. The man raised a hand to skim a finger down her scar. She smiled at the gesture and cupped his cheek. It was then that Duncan realized that even though it was an ugly scar...somehow it made her face even more beautiful...

Duncan had known the man from a distance. He had been on a different block, but he had heard what the man had been arrested for: violently beating a man to within an inch of his life. He didn't know the reason. Somehow that had never gotten caught up in the gossip. Then the guard's hand tightened on his shoulder and he stumbled forward as the guard moved him, broken out of his trance as they moved past the hall.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before the guard quietly spoke up. "Ya know, Pyro. The first time you got that letter I was shocked out of my mind that some chick would want you." For a second, Duncan wondered how the guard knew it was from a girl, but then remembered it probably wasn't that hard to find out the sender for security reasons and the envelope _had _been opened before he got it after all. "But people do stuff for all kinds of reasons. You know that guy that's just getting released? Know how he's famous in here for that vicious beating?" Duncan made a grunt that sounded something like a yes so the guard continued. "Well, when I scanned the report it turned out it wasn't just for kicks. That guy has been in here for nearly ten years for it too. Real shame..." They finally reached the visitor windows and the guard unlocked the door. Another guard was ready to lead Duncan to his window, while several others kept a close eye on the handful of criminals on the block that had gotten visitors.

Before Duncan crossed the threshold, he tturned to the guard that had lead him here. "So, you gonna tell me why he did it?" His voice game out more curious than gruff much to Duncan's annoyance.

The guard looked at him with a sad expression for a long moment before responding so softly only Duncan could hear, not the even the other guard twenty feet away would hear. "That girl that came to greet him? That was his little sister. One night she had gone out to find him because he was late or something and some drunk asshole saw her. He attacked her on her way, gave her that scar with a broken bottle. She's a tiny thing and didn't stand much of a chance although I heard she hit him and messed up one of his ears. Anyway. Her brother was driving home and saw them. He stopped the creep right before he..." The guard cleared his throat glancing at his fellow guard before hurriedly finishing, clearly the story having gotten to him. "I don't know if you saw, but on his arm? There's tattoos of bottles with words like 'regret' and 'guilt' in them. He had been out drinking after she had been so proud of his sobriety...I can tell he's never forgiven himself..."

The teen glanced at the other guard who seemed bored and wasn't even paying them attention. He was texting and based on his fascinating expression Duncan wondered what exactly he was reading or looking at, but he turned back to his guard instead. "Why are you telling me this? There's no point in me having this info. Is the moral even good guys get punished for doing the right thing?"

He stared down at Duncan, seeming disappointed. "No...the moral is don't do stuff that ends you up in here without having a good reason. Don't waste your life in here because you wanted a thrill or got drunk, kid." He clapped Duncan's shoulder before heading off calling over his shoulder. "You're one of the good ones. I don't wanna see you back here without a good reason!"

The bored guard noticed the other guard's departure and quickly shoved his cell phone in his pocket before grabbing Duncan's arm and roughly pulling him into the room and locking the door behind him. Duncan just rolled his eyes. The new guards, usually the younger ones that didn't give a crap, were always extra rough as if acting tough. It was stupid because they were rookies. If Duncan had wanted, he had a perfect shot to club the guy in the back of the head as he locked the door. The guy had a lot to learn. Duncan wasn't that kind of guy, though, so he waited for the guard to finish and lead him to his booths instead.

Each area was divided with walls for privacy. He took it all in since this was his first visit. The teen noticed the wide range of visitors. There were parents and grandparents and a girl with a wedding ring and her hand pressed to the glass as the man did the same thing. One window had a woman with three little kids who looked like they were excitedly chattering into the phone, which made him smile, but also a little sad.

"Seat seven. Sit." The guard roughly shoved Duncan down making him glare up at the guard as he reached for the phone.

"Hey, Duncan..." The soft voice that was suddenly in his ear made Duncan freeze. His every thought was focused on that voice. He didn't even notice the guard walk away, pulling out his phone again. The boy's head slowly turned to the window where he saw a shy smile greeting him on a female face. Long dark hair cascaded down her shoulders.

His eyes widened. "You...you're the one that wrote that letter...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's chapter two guys. Sorry it's been a while. Don't worry, next chapter the speaker will be revealed right off the bat so don't worry! Well...you know the drill guys! Read and review! Thanks! <strong>

**Oh and one last thing! Soon some of the other cast may appear so if there's any members you guys want to see make an appearance, any pairings, anything happen like that just leave it in your review okay? Thanks guys! See you next time on Total! Drama! Island!(Couldn't help it!:3)**


End file.
